Complicated love story
by nina js
Summary: Story abt daya who decided to move on after his past love failure with shreya and decides to marry madhu... but out of no where shreya comes back again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After hectic work in the bureau, daya and abhijeet went to a restaurant for dinner.

Daya : Abhijeet tum ne taarika ko bata diya na ki tum mere saat dinner kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Ha yaar keh diya ta.

Daya: Hm tumhari shadi ke baat toh hum pehli baar phirse hum dinner pe aaye hein.

( In this story abhijeet was married to taarika)

Abhijeet : Haan yar ab toh tumhara bhi shaadi hone wali hein jaldi . Tab na hun char log dinner karenge , he smiled.

Daya: haan...

Abhijeet observed daya ' s face which has got pale on listening shadi.

Abhijeet: Daya mein jaanta hoon ki tumhare liye ye sab mushkil hein, lekin tumhe ab aage bhadni chahiye. Madhu ek bohot hi achi ladki hein. Samajdar hein, well educated hein. Tumhare liye sahi hein. Ab jyada kuch nahi sochna. sab kuch sahi hoga ab se. he assured daya.

Both went to their respective homes.

Daya's pov:

Mein ne haan toh keh diya is shaadi ke liye par muje ajeeb sa lag raha hein ab. Kya mein madhu se shaadi karke apne past ko bhula paunga?

Flashback:

Few months back:

Daya got a proposal from Rajendra kumar who was daya ' s inspiration .He was the one who has been a fatherly figure to him. He was a retired army offficer.

He wanted his neice Madhu to marry daya.

First he didn't say anything . He thought to deny it. But due to constant pressure from abhijeet , who said him to move on from the past. And asked him say yes for the proposal .

He and madhu thought to talk with each other before confirming their proposal.

They both went to cafe house.

Madhu was 27 yrs old doctor who is very perfect. She was tall , skinny, white complexion with blue eyes. A very reserved girl.

Madhu: Hmm daya aap apne bare mein kuch batayiye na , she said sipping her coffee.

Daya: Mein ek senior inspector hoon cid mein kaam karta hoon .Bas cid he mere family aur bestfriend Abhijeet hein lekin mere bhai ki tarah hein.

Madhu: Hmm bohot suna hein meine aapke baare mein uncle ka favourite hein aap ,she said smiling,to which he smiled hesitatingly.

Mein ek doctor hoon,abhi yaha Mk hospital mein kaam kar rahi hoon.

Madhu sensed he is feeling uncomfortable with her.

Kuch kehne chahte kya aap mujse? She asked.

Daya: Madhu mujhe tumhe kehna hein mere past ke baare he told about shreya.

Madhu: After listening this , she said aap abhi bhi usse pyaar karte hein?

Daya: woh ab mere past hein. Aap mere past jankar mujhse shaadi karenge.

Madhu: Agar aap past ko bhula kar aage bhadna jaa rahe toh mujhe koi aitraaj nahi ab decide kar ke mujhe baatyein ga.

Daya couldn't decide to say yes or no .Abhijeet convinced him to say yes and move on. After that he met madhu few times. He got to know that madhu is a simple girl , reserved like him and a good doctor. He said yes to her.

Few months after they got engaged.

Present:

Within a month he will be marrying to madhu but still why I was in dilemma.I have to move on, daya thought.

On the other side:

Shreya just reached the mumbai airport after 2 yrs. She decided to join the cid bureau but this time with full determination and lots of hopes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Daya woke up due to the buzzing of the alarm.

He slowly opened his eyes and took his mobile from the table.

He got 3 missed calls from madhu and a message from her. He quickly opened the message.

 _Hi, daya I'm really sorry that I can't come today , I have to go to hospital . An emergency have been reported today. So can we meet today evening!_

He smiled seeing that. Okay no problem. We will meet in the evening, he replied .

He always wondered about madhu. She is really different he thought. They never met quite often but in nearly a few months he liked her. Her simple nature, her dedication towards work , the simple chats with her ... he really liked her.

He remembered his engagement day. It was small gathering of her few friends and his friends .

She was wearing a peach colour saree in which she looked elegant and beautiful.

 _Wait did I say her beautiful?_

Yes of course she is. I must confess that I was slowly attracted towards her.

Is it just attraction? I doubted.

Whatever it is, I'm hoping a great future with her, he thought.

In the evening:

Hey madhu I am waiting downstairs at your apartment come soon, said daya over the phone.

Within few minutes , she came near to him.

 _And there he was lost again seeing her. She was dressed in blue kurthi and jeans with open hair_.

They both sat in car.

Where are we going daya?

For shopping... for our wedding,I smiled.

Oh! Hmm well I forgot to tell you that my shopping was done, madhu smiled .

What? But when.

Well, you know nisha my bestie. She had brought the lehenga and jewellery.

So you didn't do it on yourself? I asked.

Hey she can do the shopping better than me.

Okay then madhu, you should help me in shopping .

Alright. Lets go.

After few hours of tiresome shopping... we selected my wedding sherwani, A black tuxedo.

There after we went to dinner.

We talked a lot today. We both felt comfortable with each other.

It became quite late,. slightly wrizzling.

I dropped her at her home..

I started to realise that I was falling in love with her.

 ** _Sorry small chapter. Thanks for all the reviews from you. Hope you may liked this ._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Madhu tum is shaadi se khush ho na? Asked nisha.

Haa, daya bohut hi accha hain. He is responsible, kind hearted. So what's not to like.

Waise pyaar karti ho kya tum daya se?

Pyaar ? Pata nahi. But I have respect for him. Waise ab shaadi toh ho rahi hein pyaar bhi karoongi daya se.

Achaa, mujhe ab tak yakeen nahi ho raha hein ki tum shaadi ke liye maan gayi? Mujhe lagta ta ki tum kabhi pyaar... shadi karne hi nahi wali hon!

Haan nisha, lekin daya is good guy. I think I will be happy with him.

I'm so happy for you madhu.

 **Cid bureau:**

Kya baat hein daya tumne shopping bhi karli madhu ke saath, kya bhaat hein kahin madhu se pyaar toh nahi ho gaya ?smiled abhijeet.

Boss tu bhi na!

Acha tik hein Main bohut khush hoon yaar tere liye. Tumhare zindagi mein ab se khushiyan hi aanewali hein.

Ha abhijeet, Madhu achi ladki hein . Maine sahi phaisla liye hein .

Meanwhile Acp sir came and told daya to report for a case.

Abhijeet was going through the files, but got shocked listening to the voice of hers.

Good morning sir! Kaise hein aap? Shreya smiled sweetly looking at him.

Shreya ... tum ... tum yaha ... kab aayi ho?

Sir aaj subah hi aayi hoon.

Oh... _he couldn't find words to talk to her as he was both shocked and surprised to see her again after many days._

Meanwhile purvi and pankaj came discussing about the case . But they too were shocked seeing her .

Shreya tum yaha pe?

Hi purvi, hi pankaj... mein aap donon ko pata bhi nahi sakthi ki mein ap logon ko kitna miss kiya Bohot khush lag raha hein aap logon ko milkar. Waise daya sir kahan pe hein? Bureau nahi aaye hein abtak? Kaha gaye hein? She asked looking at them for answers.

Wo... case ki silsile mein bahar gaya hein, said Abhijeet stammering.

Achha... toh kab aayengi, she asked excitingly.

 _Abhijeet still was in shock. He couldn't understand why she was why was she asking about daya._

Lekhin shreya tum yaha pe kya kar rahi ho? Asked purvi.

Kya kar rahi hoon matlab, purvi mein phir se cid mein join kar liya hein.

Matlab? Asked abhijeet .

Sir ab mein yahi rahoongi, she smiled

Lekin tum to US gayi thi naa. Achaanak phir yahi aane ka matlab kya hein shreya .

Purvi mein tumhe sab kch bata deta hoon. Lekin mujhe abi Acp sir se milna hein. Hum baad mein baath karte hein, saying that she left.

 _Yahaan pe hi rahegi matlab. Kuch samaj nahi aa raha hein Ye shreya kyun waapis aayi toh siddharth ke saath shaadi karne waali thi, lekin ab kyun aayi hein? Abhijeet was in dilemma thinking about this unexpected entry of shreya._

 **In the canteen:**

Shreya took her coffee and was waiting for purvi in the canteen.

Some of the juniors were also there in the canteen next to her table, whom she didn't know. They were all talking about some wedding ... but she couldn't understand.

Meanwhile purvi came to her and sat opposite to shreya

Kya purvi kab se wait kar rahi hoon tumhara.

Shreya mujhe file update karni der ho gayi hein , isliye der ho gayi

Koi baat nahi... are e sab log humari juniors hein kya? She asked pointing the next table of theirs.

Haan, kyun?

Kuch nahi, kitna badal gayi naa sab kuch yaha pe. Aur ye log kiski shaadi ke baare mein baat kar rahe hein? Shreya asked looking at her.

Woh... hmm ... Daya sir ki, purvi murmered.

What? Kya bol rahi tum purvi? Shreya said in a high pitched tone.

Haan shreya is month ki ending mein daya sir ki shaadi honewali hein

Nahi ho sakta... yesa nahi ho sakta... kya ye sach hein purvi?

Haan shreya. Lekin tum itni gabhra kyun rahi hoo? Kya hua?

Nahi kuch nahi... mein ab ghar chalta hoon... she quickly moved out of the canteen.

This was noticed by abhijeet . Before he could reach her, she drove the car.

Shreya's pov:

Daya sir ki shaadi? Maine socha bhi nahi tha ki woh shaadi karne wale hein..

Ab mein kya karu? Mein toh unke liye hein aaya hoon. Ab... unki shaadi... oh god! Kya karu mein?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Daya's relationship with madhu is blooming slowly.

Daya came to the hospital in which madhu is working. They distributed the wedding cards to her friends.

Madhu I need to talk to you , can we go .

Yeah daya. My shift was over.

They both sat in the car.

What's the matter? asked madhu gazing at him .

Hmm there is a mission for which I have to go, he said nervously .

But wedding is within next week. How long is this mission? You really need to go ?

Yeah, acp sir called me this morning itself. He wanted me to go. But don't worry it's just abut 3-4 days I think so. And nothing dangerous. I will be safe, you don't worry. I'll be fine, he said smiling at her.

Hmm, ok then . But take care of yourself.

Madhu I'll be fine, he assured her by gently caressing her hand .

In the bureau:

Abhijeet was pacing here and there with frustration.

Acp sir announced him about the mission in which daya was going. Much to that shreya will be accompanying daya in this mission.

There is a lot of tension building up in the bureau.

Now that shreya is back, daya is about to get married ... he didn't know what will happen when daya will come to know about shreya

Unaware of the condition at bureau, daya came smiling and saw his friend who was lost in his thoughts.

Abhi, what happened to you? You seem so tensed.

Daya... we need to talk, said Abhijeet fidgeting his fingers.

What's the matter? Now daya was tensed looking at him.

Meanwhile shreya entered along with acp sir.

Daya was shocked to see her. He kept looking at abhijeet to know what's going on.

Acp: Daya I wanted to tell you that shreya will help you in this mission. You both better start going to pune today and meet the officers.

Daya was still in confusion.

Shreya: Daya sir the details about the case are in this files and kept those on his table and went into acp sir cabin.

Abhijeet : Daya she just came yesterday, I wanted to tell you about her but ...

Daya: But what? Why was she here?

Abhijeet: She transferred here.

Daya: What? Now I have to see her everyday!

Abhijeet: Daya relax , it will be ok. It's not that you still... you have moved on right. So her presence shouldn't effect you.

Daya: Yeah I know. I'm going to get married within few days.

Abhijeet: Hmm, so you have to go to pune today with her.

Daya: I guess so. What choice do I have now, he sighed. I have to go to home and get ready.

Abhijeet : ok then.

Shreya's pov:

She started packing her bag.

It's has to be a joke. Daya sir is getting married. He really moved on.

What should I do now? I have come here to confess my love for him ,but now?

I know I had made a mistake before two years by not telling him about my feelings towards him. But when I made up my mind to tell him, he moved on.

I don't know where my life is going. Should I talk to him , but it's too late now.

 **What do you think , will shreya confess her love or not. What will happen in the mission.**


	5. Chapter 5

How should I tell him that I still love him. Ever since we got to pune for the case, I thought may be I will have some time to talk to him about me.

But here he is still avoiding me and didn't even bother to ask me why I came back.

His silence is killing me .

Did I still wondered that he will be waiting for me?

Never in my dreams I have thought that he will move on or even worse he was engaged to someone else.

What if he cancels his engagement when I tell him that I came here for him?

I should talk to him right now .

Daya sir, I need to talk to you.

We should report our case file now. Dcp sir will be here in any minute, he said not even looking at her.

Damm with this mission, I want to you to talk about me... about us... she said rather in high pitched tone making him look at her angrily.

There is nothing to talk about shreya. Just leave me alone, he said walking away from her.

"I love you daya" ... yes I love you I know it's too late but I cannot lose you now.

He got startled after hearing her confession . Of all the time she chose to let her feelings out after he was engaged .

Before either of them can talk Dcp arrived .

Wiping the tears away from her eyes , she gave the details about the case to Dcp sir. While Daya was too shocked to say anything. All he wants was to get away.

After his meeting with dcp he came back to his hotel room.

Pacing here and there , he was confused and angry about shreya. To his much annoyance he heard the knock on his door.

Sighing irritatively he opened the door and saw shreya with tears brimming in her eyes.

Please Daya sir, let me explain about it.

No shreya not now, he requested her to go away but she entered his room and not in a state of mind that she will understand their situation.

I know that things have been messy in our lives, but I just wanted you to know that I still love you.

Shreya I am engaged .

That doesn't mean that you don't love me , she screamed.

Controlling his rage, Go to your room shreya it's too late he replied.

No I'm not going away unless you tell me about your feelings . Atleast now speak ! I haven't came all over here to go away . I came for you, and I was so stupid that I thought you will still wait for me. I know that you love me.

Don't you dare shreya. Not now!

I have cancelled my marriage with siddharth a long ago just for you. I came here to meet you hoping that this time I will get my love , but here you are trying to move on. But I know you haven't moved on.. I know she said angrily.

He was dumbfounded .

You cancelled off your wedding.. he stammered.

Yes. I can't marry him while I loved you. It took much time for me to convince my parents. But now after I have known about you are engaged , I don't know I felt all my hopes shattering . You have no idea what I have been going through she cried.

This isn't expected. He don't know what to do now?

please say that you love, I know you do. It isn't that late. please daya. I cannot live without you !! she said hugging him.

Moving away from her, he sat on the bed burying his face in his palms not knowing what decision to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Please daya sir , speak to me shreya yelled.

Listen shreya , I want some time to think. Just leave me alone.

Ok then, make sure that you will make right decision saying she stormed of to her room.

He cannot back off, now that he was engaged. But he too knew that he still have feelings for shreya.

It wouldn't be fair to madhu , if shreya haven't came here now he would be married to madhu.

Breaking the engagement with madhu... just so shreya confessed to him, So he can be with shreya now... it's his selfishness.

But he cannot be with madhu after this. She don't deserve the guy who was still hung up on his love and cannot replace her place in his heart. No madhu doesn't deserve this.

It's cleared then, he was going to talk to madhu.

He felt so terrible by his decision. But it's better... better for madhu. He don't want to hurt her more.

The very next morning, shreya met daya in hotel lobby.

But daya didn't talk to her . They both came to mumbai and reported to duty.

Shreya felt dissappointed by his actions . He totally avoided her.

Daya, when did you came? came abhijeet smiling.

Just now abhi, he replied looking away from him.

I have tried to call you, but you haven't received, asked abhijeet looking him keenly.

Yeah that's because there was no signal there he said still not looking into abhijeet's eyes.

Abhijeet felt weird by daya's behaviour. He is hiding something thought abhijeet.

Ok then, Have you met madhu?

 _Madhu.._ hearing her name he felt very guilty? No I haven't called her yet, he replied.

She called me yesterday about your whereabouts, she said she too tried to call you, Maybe she might be tensed for you. So try to meet her soon.

Yeah... I will. I will talk to her this evening, he replied.

Soon after completing his works, he drove back to madhu's home.

After knocking the door, she came .

He smiled weakly looking at her face which was filled with happiness bleaming in her eyes.

Come in, she smiled.

Hi daya when did you came? Are you fine? I was really worried about you, you haven't even called ? she started questioning .

I'm fine madhu.

Wait here I will make coffee for you, saying this she stood.

Madhu I don't want. Please just sit here. I need to talk to you.

Madhu was worried with serious look on his face.

What is it? she asked him.

Sorry madhu , daya repied with his lips trembling.

Sorry ... for what she asked worried.

Madhu I can't marry you, he said looking away from her having no courage to look at her hopeful eyes.

What are you talking daya? she said stammering.

He felt very terrible for doing this to her. She shouldn't be hurt because of him. He felt nauseous. What he was going to say further... will break her heart!!


	7. Chapter 7

You don't want to marry me! she asked looking keenly at him if he was joking.

Yes madhu, I don't want to hurt you. You deserve a better man than me.

What the hell is this daya? Is this some kind of a joke? she yelled raising from her seat.

Madhu I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I don't want to spoil your future. It's better if we don't marry, he replied in a low voice.

Have I done something wrong? Tell me daya she stared at him .

No.. no it's not your fault madhu you haven't done anything. It's me... I should be blamed for this.

Then why daya? Wiping the tears she asked ,May I know the reason behind this .

He couldn't say that to her. It will hurt her more.

Tell me daya? she demanded.

I realised that I was still in love with her!!

What ? Are you mad? You were the one who told me that you have moved on. And ... and you said that she was married. Then why? Have you gone crazy?

Taking a deep sigh, She is not married madhu. She had cancelled the marriage .

So what? How did you know this?

The mission I told you about, she accompanied with me. I came to know that she is still in love with me, he said sternly.

Oh so now ,that she was not married you had a chance and now you are dumping me, she yelled her eyes flashing at him dangerously which made him shocked.

Please madhu, listen to me . I'm telling you this is all my fault. I know you were angry, but think about it. It wouldn't be good for any of us. Mainly you don't deserve this.

Just shut up daya! Wait what if you came to know about her when we are already married? You would leave me, don't you?

 _He have no answer for that either. If he came to know that shreya is waiting for him, while he was married to madhu would he do justice to either of them. Or to him? Then things would be much more complicated than that of now!_

I'm so sorry madhu for dragging you into middle of this mess with me. I feel so terrible and guilty. I have no right to play with your feelings. So sorry. If you can... please forgive me.

Please daya just get out of my house she said in a low voice wiping away her tears.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as daya told about his decision to abhijeet , he came to his home.

Please abhijeet say something , sighed daya .

You have already decided daya , why should you want my opinion now? he said angrily.

I got it okay, you are angry with me abhi .

Yeah right. I knew something like this would happen the day shreya showed up .

I have made the right decision? What do you think? asked daya.

If you are happy , then I'm with you daya.

I'm happy abhi. But... I can't forgive myself that I have hurted madhu.

That's right. You gave a false hope to her, and now you just backed out.

I know abhi, but I can't marry her you know after knowing about shreya. I had called madhu so many times she didn't picked it. She was really mad at me. Well , why she shouldn't be? She is a good person . I'm feeling very guilty abhijeet.

What you did was entirely wrong daya. If shreya haven't showed up you would married to her in next week. I can't even think what she is going through right now.

I can't even show my face to her.

 _Seeing daya unhappy, abhijeet thought to cheer him up._

Whatever happened leave it daya. Think that all happens for a good reason, abhijeet smiled.

Hmm, daya sighed.

At Shreya's home:

Oh my god, I can't believe it. I'm so happy purvi, shreya smiled widely.

Daya and I are going to marry. Still feels like a dream to me.

 _After not getting any response from purvi, shreya sat next to her ._ Why were you so silent purvi? Aren't you happy for me?

I'm happy for you shreya. Purvi smiled. But ... I was just thinking about madhu, she sighed.

I know purvi. It's all because of me. I had created all this mess.

Ofcourse you did!! If you hadn't agreed to marry siddharth, then all this couldn't have happened shreya. You think that you are mature but trust me , you are so childish.

 _Shreya faced down after listening to purvi._

It's not like that purvi, you know what were the circumstances back then.

Stop it shreya, it took this much time for you to make decision.

Please purvi, I don't want to think about the past anymore, she sighed.

 _After purvi left, shreya thought about siddharth._

Because of their stupidness, two people were hurted.

After going to US, she always thought about daya. She regretted by her decision to marry sid.

But one day, siddharth himself broke off their engagement.

 _I can't marry you shreya. Not now that you love daya. But I am so mad at you. You could have told me about this. But you didn't. How could you be so selfish? You haven't even cared about my feelings?_

 _I'm sorry siddharth. You don't know what I have been going through, she yelled._

 _Shut up ,shreya. Enough is enough. Now you are free, at least make a right decision now._

She felt terrible for messing with his feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Madhu are you okay? nisha asked with a worried tone.

Yeah I will be fine, no need to worry she said wiping off the tears with a grim face.

I don't know how to console you madhu, but I don't want you to be brooding over him who ditched you at last minute. He isn't the perfect one for you, nisha said patting her head.

I'm not sad nisha. I am thankful that it ended. I always had a feeling that we're not meant to be. I cannot blame him. He got his love , I am happy for him.

 _Somethings are just not meant to be. So all we could do is try to move on, than worried about it . It's not an end but just the beginning. The more you hurt, the more you raise._

Daya I am so happy, I couldn't believe it ? You have no idea how long I have been waiting! shreya hugged daya.

I know shreya. I'm so sorry that I have never initiated to clear our misunderstandings. We both messed it up.

Yeah about that, let's just forget about it, said shreya cupping his face.

"I love you shreya", I love you...so much said daya kissing on her forehead.

I love you too daya, you know what let's get married soon she exclaimed.

You can't wait huh!! he smirked.

Yeah ! she punched his arm.

Daya suddenly bent on his knees and took out the ring making her shock.

Will you marry me shreya? he smiled looking at her surprised face with a tinge of blushing.

I will marry you! she said giving him a tight hug.


	10. The wedding night

She is feeling very nervous, shy and happy at a time. Being around daya always had a great impact on her.

Whenever he looks at her, her heart skips a beat. Her harmones acted weird around him. She couldn't stop blushing by even the mere thought of him.

She remembered the good old days when she got crush on daya. It's not that she instantly fell in love wìth him.

His dedication to work, his loving and caring nature to others. And ofcourse his little innocence.

She couldn't utter a single word when he talked to her She will be staring him and everything around her goes blank.

Soon he too reciprocated feelings towards her. He would often worry about her.She made a very special place in his heart.

She missed him so much. When she was away from him, then only she gotto know no matter how she tried to forget him, the more she missed him.

She did many mistakes. She was immature at first. She was hurted. But not only she harmed herself, the people around them were also hurted.

If she haven't took that wrong decision by moving away from him, she wouldn't have hurted them who were close to her. Maybe things would be very different then. If there is any chance she thought to make sure that Siddharth and madhu would not hurted by her. The things we do in love, they both haven't realised that they are hurting feelings of others.

But now, she wished that they would have a great life.

But daya made sure that, this is the destiny and she should stop blaming herself. But she definitely knew that, he himself was feeling guilty that he hurted madhu.

She lately realised that not "Everything is fair is love and war, when they were playing with the feelings of others because of their selfishness".

There was a knock on the door which broke her chain of thoughts.

Dressed in a red coloured strapless dress , that ended above her knees she stood near the mirror combing her hair.

You look so beautiful, daya admired by hugging her from behind.

What were you thinking? he asked looking at her smiling.

About you! I can't believe that we are together.

Turning her towards him, he placed both his hands on her waist and pulled towards him.

She collided on his hard chest. She faced him, blushing profusely .

We will be always together from now saying he took her lips in his and sarted kissing her.

Soon the passion engulfed her and she kissed him fiercely.

He took off the strap of the dress from one shoulder and planted kisses on her neck.

He caressed his hands on her soft skin and started taking off her dress.

She moved her soft hands on his hard muscular chest and kissed him.

Soon they stumbled upon the bed . Lying in each others arms they spent the blissful night.

 **So this story is completed . Thanks for all your reviews and views.**


End file.
